Talents Of Twilights
by Just.Another.Cullen.Girl.15
Summary: J.A.C.G.15 presents the wonderful Talents of forks high... What will happen when forks get a crazy fun loving principle that likes a good laugh every now and then... When names are picked randomly from a bag... what will the twilighters do to get a laugh


_**Hey fellow Readers, thanks for clicking on my story...I truely hope you enjoy...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters, unfortunately... :( But, thankfully Miss Meyer does. Or I wouldn't be writing this now :o ) I own principle shipley and principl brandiwine, Celery and sweeney and I own the name of Chocolate truffle only... if you would like to borrow any of those characters please ask me first... Thanks**_

_**You know you love me**_

_**xoxo,**_

_**J.A.C.G.15 **_

"Here Yee Here Yee Today we present to you the lovely Talents of Twilight... At forks High!!" Announced Principle Brandiwine as he twirled the cord of the microphone.

"First up... The sad the pitiful" Principle Brandiwine began but was angrily interuppted by a loud cough from behind the curtain.

"Come on Newton you know it is true." He stated.

"Ugh anyway like I was saying The stupid, the ignorant Michael Newton well Mike... Whatever his name is." Said Principle Brandiwine as he gestured to the left side of the curtain. There was a cough and Mike cam out of the Right side.

"Ugh... MIke your one of the reasons I hate my job!" He said as he walked off the stage.

Mike smiled nervously...

"T-t-this one is for you Bella" he said immediatley wishing he didn't when his eyes made contact with Edward's whom might I add was hissing at him.

Mike backed two or three feet back and proceeded with his performance.

Mike was wearing a very long robe which he then ripped off revealing a tight gymnist suit that sort of emphasized his umm well I think you know what I am talking about.

He walked two steps too the left the three steps forward and pulled two sets of ribbon sticks from his back... well it kind of looked like he pulled them out of his butt.

"BOO!! YOU SUCK !!" Edward screamed angrily. "Get of the stage." Screamed emmett as he threw a bottle of soda at Mike. I laughed, as did everyone else in the room. I looked over to Principle Brandiwine whom was on the floor laughing so hard I believe there might have been a sign of wetness in his briches.

I nudged Edward in the shoulder and pointed to Brandiwines pants, Edwrad roared with laughter and then he pointed it out to Emmett who did the same and so on and so on... it was like a chain reaction.

Mike still on the stage was twirling his ribbons around and around singing " One in a million"by Hannah Montana. I looked over to see Emmett bobbing his head along to it. I stared at him, "What Bella, Now you know that's my Jam" He said standing up to join in "I thought the chances to meet somebody like you, were a million to one, I can not believe it woo oh woo your one in a million." Emmett squealed as he shook his hips.

"Oh that boy has now shame" Said Edward as he ducked his head under my arm. My face began to redden.

"Okay Okay Mike get off the stage... and For all our sakes put that robe back on." Said Principle Brandiwine as he shoved Mike off the stage as soon as he did that there was a loud thump... It seems that everyone that was standing there moved out of the way.

"You forgot something " Principle Brandiwine said as he throw Mike's velvety pink robe at him.

Emmett Booed. "Couldn't you have waited till the song was over." He cried.

Everybody turned around and stared at him awkwardly. "Oh please you all liked it just as much as me" He said angrily.

"Okay... errr... Oh yea next up is ME!!" Principle Brandiwine Declared happily.

Everyone hooted and hollered.

Brandiwine turned around as the lights went dark. "This one is for my favorite people in the world " He said.

As he pointed to the auditorium entrance. There was a loud gasp as Forks' only three dragqueens walked down the aisle.

"Hit it Celery" He said as he pointed to the first drag.

The one he called Celery then errupted into an Abba song.

Then the drag behind her formally known as Sweeney began to sing along principle brandiwine then pointed to the last drag which Ohmigosh I can't believe it ... Charlie? I looked at Edward who didn't even seem to notice. "I nudged his shoulder and he looked down then back up." OMG !!" Edward gasped...

"No way. " Edward gasped once more... I gulped hard.

Then Principle Brandiwine disappeared behind the curtains amd five minutes later came out dressed like a drag as well. "He tapped my dad's shoulder and said "Truffle you can leave." He said. My dad shook his head and said "Nahh I think I'll staymy daughter is at--" He cut off at mid sentence as his eyes glared at me. "Nevermind I think I'll go now" He said as he ran off the stage.

I sunk down in my seat lower and lower until Charlie was out of sight.

Edward looked over at me. "I can't believe it " Edward whispered in my ear.

When Brandiwine's performance was over I was relieved. "Phww" I said as I wiped my forhead.

"Well kids... That's all for tonight please come back tomorrow for the next performances of Talents of Twoilight... At Forks' High." he said smiling as he dismissed us one row at a time.

"D-d-do you think anyone noticed" I whispered to Edward. "Nah" He replied but, unfortunately he was wrong.

"Bella Ohmygosh." Said seven people as soon as I walked out of the auditourium doors.

"Umm...We've got to go now." I said tugging on Edward's arm

"Yea" He said.

We ran out to the volvo and zoomed out of the forks' high parking lot...

"Drag queen" I said as I stomped angrily through the front door of my house.

"Bella I didn't know you were going to be there." He lied.

"Dad, I said I was going to go to the fork's high talent show... me and Edward are going to preform someday we don't know which it is picked randomly Dad ... HELLO!!" I said aggrevaited.

I sighed angrily... hoping everybody would foget this tomorrow...

_**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed... I hope you review... more reviews more story. My goal is 10 for the next chapter... Thank you so much...**_

_**You know you love me**_

_**XOXO,**_

_J.A.C.G.15 :0)_


End file.
